Back To Help
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: A soldier from ME3 gets sent back to ME1 after the Destroy ending. What impact will he have upon the future? The bigger question is, is everything the same as he remembers it? WARNING: Violence, Gore and Sexual Content.


**Terry is a default Human Male Vanguard with green armour.**

Terry cursed as his M-4 Shurkien X gave out that warning sound, signifying he was out of ammo. He shot out a Shockwave at a group of Cannibals. The group hit the walls. He rolled to the left to avoid a Pull from a Banshwe and punched a Marauder in the face. The Marauder stumbled and he ripped it's gun from it's hand, tossed it down and Biotically Charged it, bringing his barrier up to full. He ran toward some cover, his barrier being pelted by bullets. He crouched behind the fallen pillar. He just had to wait a few more seconds for EVAC.

"Terry come in!" His radio crackled to life and the shuttle driver yelled.

"Mate please tell me you're almost here!" Terry screamed into the radio.

"Bad news! I've been called to pick some civvies up!" The reply.

"What! It's either now or never! I've got Reapers pelting my position!" Terry sent out another Shockwave at some Husks getting too close.

"Sorry pal! I'll come for you in-." Static settled in.

"What! Please repeat!" Nothing. "Report!" Terry swore. He got up and began sprinting toward the ammo pack. His barrier broke and he dived for the thermal clips. Bullets tore open his lower left leg and he grunted in pain. He reloaded and began firing back from the hip. He applied his remaining Medi-gel to his leg, which wasn't much. He slowed his bleeding at best. A Brute jumped over the pillar and the ground cracked a little.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Terry got onto his feet slowly. He rolled sloppily out of the Brute's way. He charged his fist with his barrier and Biotic power and punched the Brute in it's disfigured face. The head exploded and Terry fell down, exhausted and drained of biotic power. He raised his machine gun and fired the little ammo he got from the crate. Terry's gun fell from numb fingers and exhaustion finally caught up with him. He grabbed his gun and dragged himself to the wall and laid his back against it. He aimed at the hallway, half-heartedly. He doubted he could even pull the trigger. Terry's green armour was broken, cracked and covered in mud and blue blood. He looked like someone on death's door, and he was.

Terry saw a large red light heading towards his location and the Husks that had jumped over the fallen pillar looked at it. The red light was travelling towards them hastily and he saw the Reaper forces get decimated off in the distance. He dropped his gun and fell limp as the red light passed over him...

Terry woke up and gasped repeatedly and heavily. He was in his apartment.

 _'I had this back in 2183...'_ Terry thought. He got up and activated his Omni-tool.

2183.

Had he gone back in time? This meant... Commander James Shepard hadn't gone to Eden Prime yet. He could stop the Reaper invasion and change the future for the better! With renewed vigor, he looked himself over. His armour was fixed and he checked his ammo. Full. He cocked his Shurkien and opened his apartment door.

Terry was on a shuttle to Eden Prime. He told the guards that he was a merc being hired for protection. He noticed the guards eyeing his gun and armour jealously. He forgot that his was flashier, better and sturdier then theirs.

"Hey wake up merc." Terry woke to the guard's voice. He shook himself awake. "We're here." Terry nodded a thanks and got off the shuttle. He looked around the landscape, admiring it's beauty. He began walking in a random direction.

Terry found himself in a cafeteria of sorts. He chowing down on some grown fruits and veg when an explosion sounded outside. He forgot his meal, put his helmet on and ran outside. Geth were swarming outside and appeared to gunning down soldiers and civilians. Terry grabbed his Shuriken and shot a Geth trooper in it's optics, sent a Shockwave that shattered another three against the wall, and shot another Geth trooper. He rolled over a rocket intended for him and Biotic Charged the offending Geth, supercharging his barrier. The squad had died in approximately 7 seconds and only a few civvies and a guard were KIA. Terry looked at reinforcements arriving and helping civvies onto shuttles to get out of here. Terry saw Sovereign landing not far from his location, with luck, he could catch Saren off guard.

Terry ran over the hill to see Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams and her squad fighting Geth. Terry jumped off the ledge and rolled when he hit the ground. He began adding his own more accurate gunfire into the mix with a little biotics too. Terry saw the communications officer that would be seen on the Normandy. Terry began running up to him.

"Hey!" Terry yelled. He pushed the officer out the way. He handed him a pistol he saw and pointed at the Geth still approaching. The soldier looked at him but nodded. "Anyone picking this up! Some kinda ship has landed on Eden Prime! Requesting immediate assistance!" Sovereign's roar sounded and Terry gripped his helmet. He picked up the camera and aimed it at Sovereign. "I repeat: Requesting immediate assistance!" He saw a Geth Prime coming over the hill. "Get here fast!" Terry looked away from the camera. "Get out of it's way!" Too late. The Prime fired a rocket at the remaining soldiers and killed them, leaving him and Ashley alone in the field. The camera was also damaged in the explosion.

"Soldier!" Terry yelled at Ashley. She turned her head to him. "We need to fucking move! I'll cover you, move it!" Terry didn't wait for her reply, he just leant out of cover and began rapid-firing into the fray. He mowed down Geth after Geth but the damn Prime was a problem. Terry looked at Ashley, who was running and gunning at the same time. Terry launched a Shockwave at the Geth before following her.

Terry and Ashley were running from recon drones now. Ashley almost tripped when a round impacted her shields but Terry hauled her back up. Terry pulled out his Shurkien and fired at the drones, destroying them. He and Ashley stopped for a minute to catch their breath. He saw Geth placing a human on a Dragon's Tooth. Instinctively, he fired at them, killing them. He ran over to the man but the spike impaled him before he could save him. Terry stopped and turned back to Ashley, who looked like she was holding back vomit. Terry walked over to her.

"You okay?" He asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, but blood began running down her side. Her turned her, and saw a bullet wound. He pushed her against a rock gently and let her lean against it. He searched himself for some medi-gel. "Fuck. No medi-gel."

"Me neither." Ashley stated grimly. Terry was no medic, but training gave him a small amount of knowledge. "Soldiers." Terry turned and saw Commander Shepard and Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko jogging towards them.

"You two okay?" Commander Shepard asked. He saw Ashley's wound and knelt down. "Hold still. We've got some medi-gel." Ashley's wound stopped bleeding and she nodded.

"Thanks. Gunnery Chief Williams of the 212. You with the Alliance?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. I'm Commander Shepard and this is Lieutenant Kaiden." Shepard pointed to their respected owners. Shepard looked at Terry." Who're you?"

"Just a merc. I was on Eden Prime protecting some farms when the Geth hit. I managed to stop them from killing too many people." Terry replied. Shepard's eyes lit up in recognition.

"You're the man from the video feed?" Shepard asked.

"Yep. Glad someone picked up." Terry answered.

"Do you two know where the beacon is?" Kaiden asked.

"Beacon?" Terry asked, turning to them.

"Yeah. It should still be at the dig site." Ashley answered. Terry turned back to her.

"I know the place. I can take you two there if you want." Terry turned to Shepard and Kaiden. "Are you gonna be okay Williams?"

"I'm good enough. I can still continue the mission." Williams rose to her feet, as did Shepard and Terry.

"What's your name merc?" Shepard asked.

"Terry." Terry replied. "Shall we get moving?" Shepard, Ashley and Kaiden nodded.


End file.
